<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dbz Gohan x harem challenge Gohan in a female dominant world by Joey420</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25234201">Dbz Gohan x harem challenge Gohan in a female dominant world</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joey420/pseuds/Joey420'>Joey420</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball Z</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - All Female, Awesome Son Gohan, Dragon Ball Super - Freeform, Dragon Ball Z - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Female Beerus, Female Krillin, Female Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Female Son Goten, Female Trunks Briefs, Female Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Fluff and Smut, Genderbend, Gohan the only male, Gohan x harem, Harem, Impregnation, Incest, MILFs, Mother-Son Relationship, Multi, Older Woman/Younger Man, Parent/Child Incest, Super Saiyan, Tournament of Power, dragon ball - Freeform, female dominant world</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:19:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25234201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joey420/pseuds/Joey420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ok so here's a dragon ball z Gohan x harem challenge for everyone so please give my challenge a chance and check it out. </p><p>Please leave a comment if you accept the challenge.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Android 18/Son Gohan, Android 21/Son Gohan, Bulma Briefs/Son Gohan, Chi-Chi/Son Gohan, Erasa/Son Gohan, Gohan x female Beerus, Gohan x female Goku, Gohan x female Goten, Gohan x female Krillin, Gohan x female Vegeta, Gohan x harem - Relationship, Lime/Son Gohan, Panchy Briefs/Son Gohan, Son Gohan/Zangya, Videl Satan/Son Gohan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball Plus, Dragon Ball Z</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dbz Gohan x harem challenge Gohan in a female dominant world</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please leave a comment if you accept the challenge.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ok so here's the challenge.</p><p>Ok so in a female dominant world where there alot more female than males, Gohan being the only male member of all his family and friends will not only become the strongest warrior in the universe training and growing stronger he captures the hearts of all his female family members and friends who becomes his lovers, brides and wives and bears his children, Gohan will unlock super saiyan 1,2,3,4 and his mystic form and goes on many adventures and faces many enemies. </p><p>Ok so basically Gohan being the only male takes his mother's Chi chi and female Goku and all the other female members of his friends as his lovers and marries them and impregnates them, while training and growing stronger and facing off against powerful enemies.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>